Daikazoku
by Jane-sama
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Misaki y Usui ahora que estan casados... Les gustara


**_Entren a mi perfil para ver los links a Facebook y seguir mis historias_**

* * *

_Es algo largo porque solo es un capitulo, siempre había querido escribir algo desde diferentes puntos de vista y de Misaki y Usui casados. Espero que les guste a mí me ha gustado, tal vez el final no fue el mejor pero si no hubiera acabado allí me hubiera seguido y hubiera olvidado mi otra historia (Siempre Juntos)_

_Disfruten_

* * *

**Daikazoku**

**_Usui pov_**

"buenos días, hermosa" le dije a mi esposa en cuanto abrió los ojos, me encanta cuando al despertar lo primero que ve es a mí, últimamente he tenido que trabajar muy temprano y no puedo verla despertar, pero hoy por fin pude tener un día libre y pude verla despertar con esa cara adormilada que es tan dulce

"buenos días Takumi" me dijo con una bella sonrisa tratando de despertar, aunque llevamos 7 años de casados ella sigue haciendo que mi corazón lata con fuerza cada vez que veo su sonrisa, llevado hacia ella como un imán le di un beso en sus hermosos labios a los que nunca he podido resistirme "extrañaba mi beso de buenos días" dije con un todo infantil, ella volteó los ojos molestamente, aun como adultos seguimos comportándonos como niños, me encanta como ella aunque ha madurado sigue siendo igual de tierna e inocente como cuando estábamos en preparatoria, volví a besar sus labios pero esta vez con más pasión, comencé a ponerme arriba de ella dejando que mi deseo me dominara y comencé a meter mi mano debajo de su camisón "he extrañado mucho a mi esposa estos últimos meses" le dije al oído, ella descubrió el significado de mis palabras porque su cara se puso roja, no puedo creer que siga haciendo que se sonroje tanto, he estado tan ocupado últimamente y he llegado tan cansado a casa tan tarde que Misaki está dormida o cansada cuando llego, durante casi tres meses no ha pasado nada por las noches y comienzo a sentirme ansioso, seguí besando su boca y baje hasta su cuello, es allí donde pierdo el control…hasta que escuchamos como la puerta de nuestro cuarto se abría, nos separamos un poco por el repentino sonido "mami, tengo hambre" dijo nuestro pequeño Yuu de 5 años, Misaki se sentó y acomodo su cabello y su ropa rápidamente, no sé cómo puede ser tan linda "quieres que papa prepare algo?" pregunto Misaki, ambos sabemos que cuando estoy en casa yo soy el que cocino, Misaki ha mejorado mucho desde que nos casamos pero todos preferimos mi comida "Si" dijo Yuu con alegría, me puse de pie y lo cargue en mis brazos "entonces vayamos a preparar algo para mami" dije yo.

Prepare un gran desayuno con ayuda de Yuu, saco mis habilidades en la cocina y aun a su corta edad puede hacer muchas cosas, Misaki fue a darse un baño y regreso con unos jeans y una camiseta "Aun no ha despertado Kai?" pregunto Misaki, Kai es nuestro segundo hijo tiene 3 años "iré por el" dijo Misaki, después de todos estos años he descubierto que Misaki tiene un instinto maternal mucho más grande de lo que había pensado, es muy estricta pero a la vez muy cariñosa, Misaki regreso después de un momento con Kai en brazos "papi" dijo Kai con alegría, hace tiempo que no estaba con ellos para el desayuno, extendió sus brazos para que lo sostuviera y lo hice, se agarró de mi cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla, jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien además de Misaki, pero mis dos hijos son mi alegría los amo demasiado, ni Misaki ni yo sabemos lo que es ser un padre ya que ninguno de los 2 tuvimos uno, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que los 3 puedan ver en mi un verdadero padre, no sé qué es lo que deba hacer pero los amo y trato de darlo todo por ellos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor a comer nuestro desayuno "Papi no quiero comer vegetales" dijo Yuu con un tono berrinchudo "umm son buenos para tu salud, tu qué opinas Misaki?" cuando estoy en casa los niños siempre me preguntan a mí, no solo porque los consiento más que Misaki sino porque siempre soy el que da la última palabra "Come tus vegetales Yuu o serás castigado" dijo Misaki con una voz firme "pero papi…" se quejó Yuu "ya escuchaste a mama si no comes tus vegetales yo mismo te castigare" dije yo, es difícil no darle a Yuu todo lo que quiere, pero Misaki tiene razón si les damos todos se volverán unos niños malcriados "está bien" dijo Yuu.

**_Misaki pov_**

Acabamos nuestro desayuno y recogí los trastes y fui a la cocina a lavarlos, Mientras que Takumi… quien sabe qué hacía con los niños, solo escuchaba que susurraban algo, de pronto hubo un silencio y después sentí a Takumi abrazándome por detrás "mi bella esposa no debería lavar trastes" me dijo al oído con una voz provocativa "es mi deber como madre y esposa" dije yo monótonamente, Takumi hizo un sonido de desagrado ante mi respuesta "las esposas suelen lavar los trastes pero yo solo quiero que te veas bonita para mi" dijo mientras metía su cabeza en mi cuello "Y quien lo hará entonces?" sé que es una mala pregunta, Takumi me ha insistido en que contratemos a alguien que haga la limpieza pero no hemos encontrado a la adecuada, todas coquetean con Takumi, hasta una mujer de 40 años que contratamos y las que no coquetean con el suelen llevarse cosas que piensan que no nos harán mucha falta, como dueño de una gran compañía Takumi tiene un montón de mujeres detrás de él, nunca he desconfiado de Takumi, pero desconfió de las mujeres que hay detrás de él "podemos traer a alguien para que lo haga luego" dijo Takumi mientras comenzó a morder mi oreja, luego bajo a mi cuello y no logre contenerme y emití un gemido "takumi…" dije tratando que se detuviera "que?" dijo mordiendo mi cuello y bajando con suavidad "Los niños…" dije, no quiero que los niños nos encuentren en una situación comprometedora o que hagan preguntas que aún no quiero que hagan, comenzó a tomarme de la cintura y bajar cada vez más sus besos "Takumi… detente…los niños" apenas y podía hablar, hace tiempo que no hacemos esto los niños y el trabajo de Takumi apenas y nos da tiempo de hacerlo y ahora ya hace bastante tiempo, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione de manera que no quiero que lo haga "Los niños están jugando en el jardín, tenemos tiempo" sus aventureros dedos comenzaron a moverse

"pueden entrar en cualquier momento"

"cerremos la puerta con llave"

"Y si algo les pasa? Son muy pequeños para cuidarse por sí solos" Takumi se quejó, volteo mi cara con fuerza y beso mis labios, su boca demandante se movía con pasión, se alejó un poco y me miro directo a los ojos "por favor Misaki" me dijo, es imposible resistirse a su mirada sobre todo cuando yo también lo deseo, tome sus mejillas y lo bese encendiendo su deseo aún más, lo mire a los ojos y le dije "mañana pediré a Suzuna una que cuide a los niños" "mañana?" pregunto Takumi en un tono infantil "así podremos tener todo el día" Takumi sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue a jugar con Yuu y Kai

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Usui pov_**

Amanecí desbordando de felicidad, en mis brazos estaba la razón, el pequeño, delgado y hermoso cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa estaba en ellos, bese su cabeza con delicadeza, amo la manera que su cuerpo cabe a la perfección en el mío, amo la suavidad de su piel y su suave y hermoso cabello… amo a mi esposa, desde el momento en el que me case con ella he sido la persona más feliz del universo y decidí que pasaría el resto de mi vida haciendo que Misaki no se arrepienta de su decisión "te amo" le susurre al oído y lo hare por siempre. Hoy que los niños no estarán quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que perdí con el trabajo, recorrí con mi dedo las curvas de su cuerpo, podría estar así todo el día, pero no quiero que los niños entren a la habitación y vean a su madre desnuda en mis brazos, la tape con la manta, bese su hombro desnudo, me puse ropa y fui a hacer el desayuno y a despertar a nuestros hijos, prepare el desayuno y ayude a los niños a vestirse, Misaki salió de la habitación con mi camisa, como extrañaba verla con mi ropa, sabiendo que soy la razón por la cual no encontró su ropa en la mañana, nos sentamos a desayunar y Misaki les dijo a los niños que hoy irían con su tía, gracias a dios los niños aman a sus tíos y primos, seguimos comiendo cuando de repente Yuu dijo "mami quiero una hermanita" me quede esperando la reacción de Misaki, ayer me la pase emocionando a Yuu sobre cómo sería tener hermanita "pero ya tienes a Kai" dijo Misaki, no es la respuesta que esperaba "si pero yo quiero una hermanita" dijo Yuu, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara "pues si mami acepta te daremos una hermanita, mami prometió tener 6 hijos antes de casarse" dije tranquilamente, tuve que cubrir mi boca para no carcajearme ante la cara de Misaki, desde que Yuu creció Misaki ha dejado de decir malas palabras o de gritarme (tanto) "aun si tuviéramos otro bebe no es seguro que fuera una niña Yuu" Misaki trataba de controlarse, sorprendentemente no me golpeo por haber dicho eso, pero de alguna forma me sentí triste de que evitara el tema.

Dejamos a los niños en casa de Shintani y regresamos a nuestra gran casa, entre y comencé a desabrochar mi camisa, sujete a Misaki de la cadera y comencé a besarla "tanto es tu deseo?" pregunto Misaki, por alguna razón no parecía muy interesada "demasiado" dije besando su cuello y desabrochando su blusa, la cargue y la lleve a la cama… "Takumi?" Dijo Misaki mientras alejaba mi cabeza de su cuello "mm?" dije regresando a besar su cuello bajando a su clavicula "Takumi" dijo volviéndome a alejar "que pasa Misaki?" pregunte mirándola fijamente "Takumi tu…"

"que pasa?"

"Tú de verdad quieres?"

"si de verdad quiero esto" dije acercándome a ella nuevamente

"no me refiero a esto, de verdad quieres una hija? Sé que Yuu no lo hubiera dicho si alguien no se lo hubiera dicho"

"eres muy astuta Misaki" le dije con una sonrisa "tu no quieres?"

"si quieres?" dejo Misaki con asombro

"si, Misaki me prometió muchos hijos"

"Yo nunca te prometí muchos hijos y si lo quieres dímelo a mí no a Yuu"

La mire directamente a los ojos con una expresión seria y le dije "Misaki podemos tener una hija?"

"Una hija? Eso es algo que no puedo asegurar"

"es muy probable que sea niña y si es niño lo volveremos a intentar, toda vía nos faltan muchos más"

"que? No soy un conejo Takumi, mi cuerpo no da para tanto, además no quieres una esposa gorda o sí?" increíblemente después de tener dos hijos el cuerpo de Misaki era aún más sexy que cuando nos casamos, hizo ejercicio y se puso a dieta después de tener a Kai para recuperar su peso.

"Aun si pesas 100k te seguiré amando igual" le dije besando su frente

"si pero tener un hijo no es tan fácil como crees y no es solo tenerlo también hay que cuidarlos y educarlos, Kai aún es muy chico no sé si podre con otro"

"qué? La Kaichou demoniaca no puede con 3 niños?" Misaki se quedó callada como si lo estuviera pensando, yo me quede mirándola como cuando un niño le pide un dulce a su madre.

"este bien"

"está bien qué?" pregunte ansioso

"podemos intentarlo si quieres"

"si quiero amor, realmente quiero tener otro bebe, pero…" dije mientras besaba su clavícula "lo que más quiero…en este momento… es hacerlo"…

* * *

.

.

.

_.3 meses después._

"Misaki?" pregunte desde afuera de la puerta del baño, ella llevaba allí horas, por fin después de una eternidad abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y ojos maravillados "Takumi… es positivo" me dijo sin siquiera mirarme, parecía que ella también lo estaba asimilando "segura?" pregunte "porque no me molestaría seguir intentándolo" dije mientras sujetaba sus manos "Takumi… estoy embarazada" me dijo con una sonrisa, la abrace, realmente me hacía feliz, creí que ya habíamos tardado demasiado aunque claro podría intentarlo para siempre "eso me hace muy feliz" le dije antes de besarla.

Al siguiente día dejamos a los niños con Minako y Misaki y yo fuimos al hospital a que la revisaran

"Bien, señor y señora Usui, felicidades, tiene 3 semanas de embarazo" Apreté la mano de Misaki en señal de felicidad, me sentía como si acabara de ganar la lotería, nunca me había preguntado si me gustaban o no los niños, pero los hijos de Misaki y míos son una muestra de cuanto nos amamos el uno al otro y son parte de ella y de mí, siento que ellos nos hacen una sola alma.

"tendremos una hermosa bebe" dije mientras acariciaba el vientre de Misaki camino a casa "Aun no sabemos que será Takumi" dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía "será una hermosa niña como su mama" le asegure, ella miro su estómago y en sus ojos pude ver esa tierna sonrisa que solo tiene cuando está embarazada "Te amo, Misaki" dije acariciando su pierna "me amas porque estoy embarazada?" me pregunto sarcásticamente, detuve el coche tan pronto como lo escuche, me acerque a ella y acerque su rostro a mío "te amo porque eres Misaki, la mujer que siempre he amado y siempre amare" me dio un tierna sonrisa y junto su cara con la mía para darme un beso, no sé cómo es que ha aprendido a besar tan bien porque a no ser de estar sentado mis piernas se hubieran vencido "Que estés embarazada no es motivo para dejar de hacerlo, o si?" dije cuando nos separamos "pervertido" la escuche murmurar, riendo entre dientes volví a arrancar el coche y nos dirigimos a nuestra gran casa, Misaki quería algo modesto, pero le explique que necesitábamos una casa grande ya que tendríamos muchos hijos, así que conseguí una casa con un jardín en el cual puedes perderte, alberca, arboles donde estoy construyendo una enorme casa del árbol con los niños, 6 habitaciones y una enorme cocina.

.

.

.

_.3 semanas despué_s.

Me desperté al sentir la ausencia de Misaki en la cama, desde que nos casamos no hemos dormido ni una noche separados y ahora no puedo dormir a menos que este abrazándola, recorrí con la vista la habitación, la luz del baño estaba apagada me puse de pie, recorrí toda la casa sin encontrar rastro de Misaki, en días como este me molesta tener una casa tan grande, volví a la habitación a ponerme una camisa y salir a buscarla, Misaki nunca sale de noche pero antes de entrar en pánico debo asegurarme de que no haya ido a la tienda por un antojo, eso hizo cuando estaba embarazada de Yuu, cuando entre a la habitación escuche un gemido de dolor de Misaki, prendí la luz del cuarto pero Misaki no estaba, fui al baño y prendí la luz encontré a Misaki arrodillada junto a la taza del baño, su cara estaba pálida y cubierta de sudor "creo que me quede sin nada en el estómago" dijo Misaki volteándome a ver con lágrimas en los ojos

**_Misaki pov_**

Nunca había sentido mi cuerpo tan débil, no puedo ponerme de pie, siento frio y calor al mismo tiempo "te sientes bien?" me pregunto Takumi, odio ver esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos, él es probablemente la persona más sobreprotectora que hay en el mundo y cuando me siento mal aunque sea un poquito hace un escándalo por eso "estoy bien Takumi" dije forzando una sonrisa, además del hecho de que no tengo fuerzas para levantarme , se puso de rodillas y puso su mano en mi mejilla "estas helada" dijo alarmado, cierto me pare con nada más que un camisón en una fría noche de enero, pero entonces porque estoy sudando "vuelve a la cama, iré a hacerte un té" me dijo con autoridad, solo lo mire y sonreí débilmente, quería volver a la cama desde la última vez que vomite antes de que el notara mi ausencia y entrara en pánico pero creo que si lo intento volveré a caer y eso solo lo alarmara más…y de pronto sentí sus fuertes brazos cargando mi débil cuerpo "Mi pequeña Misaki suele ser débil también" dijo mientras me llevaba a la cama "no soy pequeña ni débil" dije infantilmente "eres pequeña, delegada y hermosa además no podías levantarte sola no es así?" Articule sonidos incoherentes, por alguna razón no puedo esconder nada de mi esposo alíen, me dejo en la cama con suavidad y cubrió mi frio cuerpo con muchas cobijas "eh Takumi me voy a cocinar aquí adentro" dije al ver el montón de cobijas sobre mí, el solo me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina, odio cuando se preocupa por mí, regreso después de un rato con un té y pan, acerco él te a mi boca para que bebiera "Takumi puedo alimentarme yo sola, no soy una bebe"

"tengo que cuidarte porque aun te faltan otros 4 hijos"

"CUATRO? No cambies el numero yo jamás tendré tantos"

"Cinco?" pregunto infantilmente mientras me ofrecía el pan en la boca

"porque quieres tantos hijos?" dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

"porque yo nunca supe lo que era tener un padre pero quiero saberlo con mis hijos…pero sobre todo cuando muera quiero que el mundo quede una muestra de cuanto te amé y quiero que ellos sean tan increíbles como su mama porque definitivamente el mundo necesita personas así" me quede sin palabras como siempre que Takumi dice cosas así, no entiendo como puede ser tan increíble, realmente me siento afortunada al tener a alguien como él, todos los hombres son unos idiotas y tuve la suerte de casarme con un extraterrestre "Te amo Takumi" le dije con una sonrisa "entonces tendremos 10 hijos?" dijo como un niño "idiota"

.

.

.

* * *

_.4 meses después._

**_Usui pov_**

Llegue a la casa del trabajo, la casa estaba en verdad desordenada, es algo extraño ya que Misaki siempre la tiene impecable cuando llego de trabajar, ella es prácticamente la esposa perfecta, excepto por el hecho de que no sabe cocinar, ha descompuesto y quemado varias cosas de la cocina en muchas ocasiones, siempre le digo que es una oportunidad para comprar un nuevo modelo, como dueño de una compañía tengo mucho dinero pero por alguna razón a Misaki le sigue gustando economizar.

"papi!" dijo Kai emocionado con la boca llena de chocolate "comiste chocolate?" pregunte, Misaki solo los deja comer dulces los fines de semana "no" dijo el "donde esta mami?" cómo es posible que Misaki no notara que Kai había agarrado chocolate de la cocina "está dormida" me dijo Yuu llegando de la sala "Dormida?" pregunte un poco alarmado, Misaki dormida a las 5 del día con dos niños que cuidar no era posible "donde está?" pregunte mientras corría hacia el cuarto "en el sillón" dijo Kai, corrí hacia la sala deseando que Misaki estuviera bien, la encontré tirada en el sillón, revise que estuviera bien y parecía que solo estaba dormida "cuanto lleva mami dormida?" pregunte aparentando una calma que no tenía "Mami dijo que veríamos una película" dijo Kai " dijo qué viéramos una película en lo que ella descansaba un poco pero antes de ponerla se sentó en el sillón y unos segundos después estaba dormida" eso quería decir que se había desmallado "cuánto tiempo?" volví a preguntar "toda la película y más" dijo Kai, llame a Suzuna para pedir que viniera a ver a los niños mientras yo llevaba a Misaki al hospital, después de colgar el teléfono trate de despertar a Misaki, después de lanzarle agua fría a la cara por fin despertó "que pasa contigo, Takumi?" me dijo molesta limpiando el agua de su cara, me abalance a ella y la abrace "No vuelvas a hacerme esto" dije abrasándola con fuerza "los niños" me susurro

"Tranquila ellos están bien, porque no me llamaste?"

"No pensé que me desmayaría"

"Tienes que ir al doctor"

"estoy bien"

La levante decidido a llevarla al doctor contra su voluntad, no arriesgare ni un poco la vida de las únicas 2 mujeres a las que amo, mientras me dirigía a la puerta el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Suzuna, abrí la puerta salude rápidamente a la hermana de mi esposa y puse a Misaki en el coche, Misaki estaba tan débil que no podía negarse…

.

.

.

"es un embarazo de alto riesgo, pero su esposa parece ser muy fuerte, le sugiero que no haga ningún esfuerzo y si es posible permanezca en cama" dijo el doctor seriamente, eso sería difícil pero cuidaría a Misaki aunque tuviera que amarrarla a la cama

.

.

.

En las mañanas llevaba a los niños con su tía para que Misaki pudiera descansar en casa, hablaba cada que tenía tiempo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, limpiaba la casa, hacía de comer, hacia mi trabajo el de Misaki y más para que ella no tuviera trabajo que hacer, fue difícil para alguien como ella estar acostada todo el día pero gracias al cielo lo consiguió por amor a nuestra pequeña bebe

* * *

_2 meses después_

"Como esta mi hermosa esposa y mi hermosa hija?" pregunte despertando a Misaki con un beso, él bebe ha absorbido toda la fuerza de Misaki y ahora duerme más que nunca, pero todas las mañanas la despierto para despedirme de ella e irme a trabajar, me miro con una débil sonrisa, se la devolví y me di la vuelta para ir por su desayuno "Takumi" escuche decir a Misaki con miedo "porque la cama esta mojada?" corrí hasta ella y quite las cobijas, había sangre debajo de Misaki "Takumi" grito Misaki "Tranquila todo va a estar bien" esto no debería estar pasando, toda vía no son 9 meses, trate de calmar a Misaki y calmar el miedo que tenía, la metí a la camioneta tal y como estaba y me dirigí al hospital, maneje a toda velocidad ignorando los semáforos o a las personas que me gritaban cuando me les atravesaba, estaba igual o más asustado que Misaki pero trataba de calmarla, cuando casi llegamos al hospital Misaki comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, la lleve dentro y la metieron en la sala de urgencias, llame rápido a su hermana y a su mama para que vieran a los niños que deje solos en casa, entre a la sala de urgencias con Misaki, ella gemía del dolor, ese era por mucho el peor momento de mi vida, ver a la mujer que amo sufrir sin poder hacer nada… me sentía horriblemente impotente, estaba sudando como nunca y quería golpear a los doctores que no podían hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, sentía que pasaba una eternidad y Misaki seguía gritando del dolor, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más…. por fin después de siglos y siglos de sufrimiento escuche un llanto voltee a ver a los doctores recibiendo él bebe y luego mire a Misaki con felicidad pero ella no me devolvió la mirada "Misaki!" dije alarmado al verla inmóvil con los ojos cerrados "ella está bien, solo está exhausta por el parto estará bien" me dijo el doctor "Felicidades ha tenido una hermosa hija"

.

.

.

Misaki fue llevada a su habitación, me senté a lado de ella sosteniendo su mano esperando a que despertara, tenía a nuestra hermosa bebe en mis brazos, tenía cabello negro como el de Misaki y piel blanca, no puedo esperar a que abra sus ojos para ver el color "mmm" emitió Misaki, me acerque esperando que despertara "Takumi" dijo abriendo sus ojos débilmente, me acerque a ella lo más posible, estaba desbordando de felicidad "donde esta?" pregunto Misaki, acerque a la mini Misaki a su madre, Misaki sonrió al verla y trato de sentarse… su cuerpo estaba muy débil así que tuve que ayudarla "Puedo sostenerla?" me pregunto la puse en su regazo y Misaki la sostuvo con debilidad, me duele ver a alguien tan fuerte como Misaki siendo débil, nuestra pequeña hija abrió sus ojos por primera vez y me acerque emocionado, sus ojos eran azules, me sentí decepcionado de que no fueran verdes, pero tal vez no se le hubieran visto tan bien como los azules "es hermosa" dijo Mirándola con amor "como su mama" dije con una sonrisa "tenías razón… es una niña, alienígena" me dijo tratando de hacer una cara molesta "Gracias al cielo no se podría soportar esto otra vez" definitivamente no quiero que Misaki vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo hoy "Que dices? Toda vía nos faltan tres"…

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Que les ha parecido? Dejes sus comentarios aquí por favor, lo que más les gusto o así, gracias por leer, tal vez las personalidades no son lo que esperaba pero en el manga no podemos ver lo que Usui está pensando por eso quería hacerlo con puntos de vista_

_(Si hay muchos comentarios escribiré otra historia)_

_Gracias J_

**_Facebook_**

**_ www . facebook groups/638533796160555/_**


End file.
